


агитплакат

by Castamere



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gun Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castamere/pseuds/Castamere
Summary: Донни/Бриджит/Альдо, переписанная сцена из канона. Ничего в глобальном сюжете не меняет, кто умрет, тот умрет. Но особых ужасов и хейта в адрес Бриджит тоже нет.





	агитплакат

Не осталось сил ни кричать, ни удивляться, Бриджит корчится на столе, а пистолет Донни съезжает по бедру вверх, к ребрам, пока Альдо возится с юбкой. Альдо бормочет что-то, извиняется за подозрения и "м-м, допрос", но это все одни издевательства, потому что он прерывается, чтобы припасть ртом к ране, слизать кровь, движения языком по кругу - но Бриджит в этом аду благодарна, совсем не так больно, а еще ей вкололи анестетик, язык скользит нежно, никакого давления. Донни жадно смотрит, губы чуть приоткрыты. Поймав на себе ее взгляд, показывает в улыбке белые зубы. Наверное, ждет своей очереди, но по крайней мере ей дали обезболивающее, вряд ли они собираются ее убить. Она проведет их в кинотеатр, и все по плану, пусть они сдохнут героями. И они, и фюрер, и... Доновиц смотрит ей в лицо не отрываясь, тяжелый взгляд без проблеска человечности как будто с агитплаката. Они оба - она, тонкая, нежная, в окровавленной бежевой юбке, и жид, насильник, дикарь, осквернитель, все его мечты - разорвать ее красивую одежду, вломиться между изящных бедер и причинить боль, на какую он только способен. Бриджит смеялась над этими плакатами.  
Она почти не чувствует ноги, едва замечает, что лейтенант оставил огнестрельную рану в покое и добрался выше, Донни помогает ему, приподнимает попу Бриджит, позволяя стянуть белье. Актриса смотрит на свою одежду, брошенную на пол, окровавленную, но не рваную, аккуратность Ублюдков так же непредсказуема, как их насилие - и во всем этом есть что-то неправильное, да, смешная мысль, что-то особенно неправильное во всем этом, и она упорно, мучительно старается понять. Это важно, важно, бьется обрывок мысли.   
...Она ждет вторжения и новой боли, но это лишь снова язык, и Альдо даже неплох в этом, хотя одному черту известно, на ком он мог практиковаться. Бриджит отворачивается почти в смущении и смотрит на Донни, не удивленного, не насмешливого, без пистолета в руке. Очевидно, пистолет уже не нужен этим двоим для возбуждения - а иного смысла в нем и быть не могло. Бриджит закрывает глаза, но Доновиц кладет на нее свою огромную ладонь, накрывая горло, подбородок и край губ, наверное, Бриджит лучше посмотреть на него. Она и смотрит, его взгляд не смягчается, но рука почти нежно гладит. Едва ли Бриджит способна испытывать удовольствие в эту минуту, по каким бы причинам ей ни пытались его доставить, а вот облегчение она чувствует. Она смотрит в глаза Донни, но видит смокинги, гипс, маленький паршивый кинотеатр, взрыв, конец им всем, может, она и не знала во что впуталась.   
Взрыв, смокинги, гипс, лейтенант вылизывает ее с непристойными звуками, жадно... "брось кость собаке"... а медведю что бросить? Она смотрит в глаза Донни и видит взрыв, может они ждут от нее оргазма, тогда они не только ублюдки, но и полные идиоты. Бриджит снова думает о своей одежде на кафельном полу. Донни по-прежнему держит ее за лицо, от его рук пахнет какой-то грязью и металлом.


End file.
